ninokunifandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:QuestionRules
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Ni No Kuni Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley Related Videos Module Hi, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Development Team. As you may have seen on many wikis such as Call of Duty, there is a new module for the right hand column that displays related videos to the Wiki. This is a new feature that we want to place on your wiki, would you be cool with allowing this? The module can be seen on any page, here is an example - Wagnike2 02:48, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Spam Comments If you can, you should delete spam comments, such as the ones on the wiki page for the game here: http://ninokuni.wikia.com/wiki/Ni_No_Kuni:_Wrath_of_the_White_Witch Can you make a template for Familiars like I set up on the Seed Sprite Page? (or a better one hehe) I can't figure out how to make a new one. LndHaze3 (talk) 19:37, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Could you add a category for weapons or equipment? Equipment is probably best. Header Help In case you didn't see this on my talk page: :Oh no! Can you send me a link to the template page on the other wiki you're having truoble with? I'll take a look at it and see what I can do. Also, I'll hope in chat a bit for today in case you want to explain it to me in-person-ish. Jorge (profile)•(talk) 16:48, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Header Code Solution So I think I figured out the issue. The Template page for the Header on NiNo Kuni, the code that is, should be brought over to the corresponding template page on your new wiki. What you have now is That code doesn't make anything appear. Rather, it calls what should be the code. What you want to use in that Template page is this: Category:Templates I went ahead and added it to the Template page on your new wiki. The code you used you actually want to use now where you want the Header to go, in this case on the mainpage. I went ahead and did that too. You'll likely want to change the color hexcode from orange to match your wiki's style. The code is found in this section: "background-color: #fe7e03; " Hope that helps! Jorge (profile)•(talk) 22:44, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Navigation Hi, can you please update the menu navigation on the wiki to something like: On the wiki= |-| Articles= |-| Directory= |-| Community= |-| or if you have better ideas then please update the wiki navigation. Nightravens (talk) 09:06, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Profile Comment Hello, now that you have responded my profile's comment serves no purpose. There's a difference between lead and force. Just like you asked to contribute to the familiar section -> this is what is call lead and that is what editors are expecting from you. Of course you can't keep track of every pages on the wiki that is why you the Founder has the privilege to make regular editors on the wiki become admin. As for the familiar template I think you need to add more information such as; equipment, weakness, strength, tricks, movement and speed attack, slot unlock. I can create a better familiar template just give me the design you want. And please don't forget to update the wiki navigation. Nightravens (talk) 05:27, March 7, 2013 (UTC) I agree with Nightravens. You should add admins, since running on your own is hard. Also on the Familiar template. P.S: If you can, you can make us admins :) Hoxtolicious (talk) 18:23, March 7, 2013 (UTC) On NNK Fanon Will you make a page on our own stories? They could be spin-offs, prequels, sequels, personal avatars, and our own characters. Thx in advance. Hoxtolicious (talk) 18:33, March 7, 2013 (UTC) I'm considering the option here. If the fanfiction stays on that page=yes If the wiki gets multiple pages filled with fanfiction=no I went ahead and ask the Logo Creation Wiki to create a few wordmarks for the wiki QuestionRules (talk) 15:30, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the answer. BTW, that third logo image? Apply it. Quoting Heavy: "Ees Good!" Hoxtolicious (talk) 16:02, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Familiar Template Template Nightravens (talk) 08:10, March 8, 2013 (UTC) I think Template B is better, although the font title of the infobox is bad.Hoxtolicious (talk) 12:00, March 8, 2013 (UTC) I have changed the template title. Example: Thumbelemur. How about template's color? Nightravens (talk) 11:46, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Its cool, but the infobox is too big, Hoxtolicious (talk) 12:02, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Too big? you mean the amount of info in the template? or you meant the size of font, space and all? Nightravens (talk) 12:23, March 8, 2013 (UTC) I reduced the font size and table size. Nightravens (talk) 16:43, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Familiar and Enemy You might have already noticed there's a confusion with Familiar and Enemy on the wiki. For instance, Bighorn forms part of familiar and enemy. Therefore, we can't have a page simply named "Bighorn". For proper categorization I think Bighorn as familiar should have a page title as "Familiar: Bighorn" while Bighorn as enemy should have a page name as "Enemy: Bighorn". Familiars and Enemies are separate thing so we need to have different pages for each. Nightravens (talk) 16:52, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Please give a second thought if you really think it's better to merge familiar and enemy in a single page. I will eventually change the enemy template to make it more informative like the familiar template. From what I've noticed you really like neat pages :) So if we add familiar and enemy in a single you might see the page too "big" like you told me previously! Anyhow, I'm not against your suggestion but think about it again. Nightravens (talk) 02:58, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Hello, you're right I really do like neat pages but I don't think that if you just add the headings it will count as being too big. This is due to the fact that the new Familiar Infobox you created will already take up half the info needed on that page. I would rather take a chance and go along with your idea. I have to take the Ideas of my fellow admins. This isn't just my wiki, it's everyone who has contributed to it. So I would like to see you try this out first. Title it Bighorn (Familiar). Thanks QuestionRules (talk) 16:34, March 9, 2013 (UTC) I've already done the familiar and enemy data of Bighorn in a single page. See here. I've also included repetitive information in the enemy table. If we have to separate enemy from familiar then the enemy template I did should be enough expect the formatting and style can be changed. However, if we add both familiar and enemy in a single page then we can remove: Celestial Sign, Number, Genus, Recruitment %, Location, Resistance and Ailments from either the familiar or enemy template. Now, if we separate familiar from enemy we will have issue categorizing their respective pages because of naming convention. For example, familiar pages will probably start as familiar_a, familiar_b, etc... When you categorize these pages they will all fall under category "F" and not really in alphabetical orders as it should. I still think we should separate enemy from familiar. The enemies have unique attributes like HP, EXP, Guilders, Steal, Drop and their own statistics. The best solution I found so far is to use tabbar. One tab for enemy and one for familiar; both in a single page. Example: Test Nightravens (talk) 19:43, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Personally I feel like Familiar and Enemy should be on one page. If I want to know about Bighorn I want to know what items it will drop and what moves it might use. But it's move set is also relevant to it being a familiar and if I am trying to catch it, it's location is relevant to it as a familiar as well as an enemy. Having 2 sets of pages for every Familiar seems too redundant. LndHaze3 (talk) 23:06, March 9, 2013 (UTC) I don't know how to create a tabber, but right now it's the best option. If you know how to create a tabber please use it. That way we can have the best of both worlds Thanks QuestionRules (talk) 14:25, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Soundtrack and gameplay So question, do you play NNK, if so, where are you now, and what is your favorite track of NNK? Mine is Field. Hoxtolicious (talk) 18:07, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Obviously as the founder I've certaintley had to play it. Right? Nope? I have yet to play it but I did not create this wiki for a no reason. I find the game very intresting and I believe it should win game of the year. QuestionRules (talk) 22:36, March 8, 2013 (UTC) We're on the same page here. I believe Ni No Kuni deserves a Goty award . But with games like Bioshock Infinite, Tomb Raider, and The Last of Us, I can't expect it. My best guess is that NNK will be a nominee for Goty or Best RPG. Also, just like you, I find NNK interesting and want to play it, but don't have a PS3. I'm saving money, and almost there! Just need a few months =P Hoxtolicious (talk) 11:06, March 9, 2013 (UTC) And am I the only one of the four admin's that has played and beaten the game :P Most of my information is coming straight from out of the Wizard's Companion and Creature Compendium in game hehe. LndHaze3 (talk) 23:07, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Delete the Nintendo Page. Dude, i dont know why there is a Nintendo page. Nintendo doesn't have anything to do with NNK! But as an admin, can i take it out on my own? Or if i cant, then delete it. Hoxtolicious (talk) 16:39, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Art of the Month Yo Question. Starting this month, im gonna post a monthly blog called Art of the Month, where I show you and the commuity awesomesauce art from the internet. Just saying if i can have your permission. Hoxtolicious (talk) 17:11, March 14, 2013 (UTC) On your purchase of a Ps3 So, are you planning to get a PS3 and the game? Furthermore, do you want the Wizards Edition? Im asking on yor opinion. Thanks. Hoxtolicious (talk) 15:22, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Countdowns Hey there QuestionRules! Here is some helpful info on countdowns: http://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Countdown Here's a more direct how-to: Copy paste the following code into your wiki's Common.js page. In the case of NiNoKuni - ninokuni.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Common.js. Code: importArticles({ type: "script", articles: [ "w:c:dev:Countdown/code.js" ] }); Then, you want to put the following code into the page you want to display the countdown: Only January 01 2014 00:00:00 until the new year... Of course you want to replace January 01 2014 00:00:00 with the date and time. You can specify a timezone using this code: January 01 2014 00:00:00 EST Hope that helps! Question, we have a problem.